The Incident
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: The Brotherhood has conquered the future. Citizens and X-men live in fear and many have fled Bayville. The future's last hope lays with one young lady. Her plan is to recruit the X-men when they were younger and had a lot more fight in them. Hopefully, they can repair the future.


The moon was high in the sky as a young woman snuck around behind buildings, trying to stay close to the shadows. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, making sure no one was around before she darted for a manhole cover. Quickly she lifted it up and dove into the sewers under the giant city.

"Were you followed?" another woman asked, lightning illuminated the entryway revealing her silver hair and eyes.

"No, the city is dead at this time of night too scared to leave their homes. Let's get going before anyone notices I'm missing." The woman pulled down her hood revealing long, tangled strands of light brown hair that fell to the small of her back. The silver-haired woman nodded as they began to walk through the sewers in silence, only the crackle of the lightning made any noise.

"Here it is. Are you sure about this?" the woman crushed the lightning in her hand as they stood in front of a door, worry clouded her silver eyes as she looked at the brunette.

"I'm sure, if there's any chance of changing this time to where people can live happy lives then I need to take it. Can't let fear get to me." The brunette broke eye contact and stared at the door with determination.

"Very well, your father would be very proud of you."

"He wasn't really my father, I was his clone. Thanks anyways Ororo. Goodbye." With a slight wave, the brunette pushed open the door as Ororo shot around it with as much power as she could muster. The energy built up inside a tiny room around the brunette as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Finally, electricity cracked around until it built up to a bright light. Once everything went dark and Ororo could bring back her strength she opened the door to find that the brunette was no longer there.

"Good luck in the past, Laura."

* * *

It was the perfect day to go shopping. At least that's what the teenagers of Bayville would tell you if you asked them. The sun was shining high in the sky and school had been released for the summer. Many high schoolers were running off to go swimming or some sports, soaking up the sunshine as for others they went straight to the mall. The big summer blowout was going on, and every store had between 75-85% discounts just for summer. Of course, the X-Men wanted to join in on this sale as they all piled into cars and drove off with credit cards in their pockets. Scott and Kurt were speeding down the road, music blaring from the red car's stereo while Jean tried to catch up in the minivan packed with Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, Evan, and Bobby.

"I can't wait to see the sales!" Kitty squealed from the passenger seat as the teens raced down the street. Jean used her abilities to change all the lights to green while Kitty phased the van through any traffic.

Suddenly a dark green jeep pulled up beside them. Lance snickered at Kitty from the driver side while Todd, Fred, and Wanda laughed in the back. Pietro was in the passenger seat, a sneer plastered on his face.

"Oh great, it's them." The x-men rolled their eyes and continued to head towards the mall, the brotherhood on their tails. When everyone parked and got out they stood beside their vehicles, glaring at the enemy.

"What are you doing here? You don't shop." Jubilee commented at the Brotherhood.

"No, but we do shoplift." Pietro smugly replied.

"Yeah, haha, we shoplift." Todd jumped beside Pietro and chuckled like he usually does.

"Let's just ignore them and go shopping. They aren't worth our time." Jean said, motioning for her team to follow them. She took Scott's hand in hers as the couple walked in, followed by everyone else.

"Ok, what should we hit first? Clothes? Jewelry? Oh, or maybe more video games?" Kitty exclaimed, her face beaming with excitement.

"Maybe I can pick up a better girlfriend at the food court." Lance chuckled, watching the smile fade on Kitty's face. He knew she heard him since he practically yelled it. The two had broken up about a month ago but Lance still felt a sting every time he saw the girl around.

"You're awful, Lance." Jean grabbed Kitty and held her tightly as they walked away from the scene.

The brotherhood laughed as the group of teens walked towards one of the many jewelry stores.

"Oh, this looks nice! What do you think Rogue?" Kitty held up a diamond necklace that had a few emerald gems sparkling.

"That one is really pretty." Rogue gently took the necklace from Kitty's hands and held it against her neck. "But, I don't know if it's really my style." Rogue set it down and began to walk around while Kitty began to try on various necklaces and earrings.

"Wow, doesn't this look amazing." Rogue overheard a girl talking and glanced over. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a girl with dark auburn hair that cascaded down her back in gorgeous curls. When the girl glanced over Rogue noticed her piercing green eyes. The other girl was a bit taller but not by much; she had sandy brown hair that on to the side in a fish-tail fashion. She giggled with her eyes closed but when they opened Rogue could see the depth in her blue eyes.

"Well then just take it. We def don't have stuff like this back home." the brown haired girl told her friend as the two began to fill their purses.

"Hey, you can't just take that!" Rogue pushed over to the girls and grabbed one of their arms, careful not to touch their skin.

"And like who the hell are you? My mom?" The blue-eyed girl pushed Rogue away, which caught the attention of the other mutants.

"Let's go Mer. Don't follow us goody too shoes." The green-eyed girl grabbed her friend and began to walk towards the exit, jewelry poking out of her purse.

"Hey stop those two!" One of the salespeople yelled at the two girls.

"Uh oh guess it's time really bolt. KJ ready?" The green-eyed girl turned around and smirked as two guards rushed over to them.

"Open your purse, now young lady." One of the guards grabbed the girl as people began to crowd around.

"Hey, I'd let her go she kind of has a temper." The green-eyed girl looked over towards the X-men and gave a wink before lifting one of the guards into the air. She was lifting a finger and yet the guard was floating. Surprise washed onto his face as he couldn't control his body.

"You look thirsty. Go freshen up." The girl tossed her hand to the side and the man was launched over towards the fountain. The two girls giggled as the other one phased her arm from the guard's grip and kicked him in the stomach, making him kneel in pain.

"Are those girls mutants?" Jean asked, surprised at their sudden outburst of power.

"This is bad, someone call Professor." Scott came towards the girls as Jubilee grabbed her cell phone and began to dial.

Her voice became distant as the two girls began to walk towards the food court. The X-men followed the girls, making sure to keep a distance.

"Hey Racheal seems like we have some fans." the girl with the blue eyes tugged at her friend's shoulder and motioned towards the group following them.

"Aw, that's so cute." Racheal giggled as they met up with two teenage boys. One boy wore sunglasses and short red hair that he kept smoothed back. The other was a bit shorter with blue hair and vibrant yellow eyes.

"Hey what's with the stragglers?" the boy with the shades asked.

"No idea, fans I guess," Racheal commented as she swiped a soda from the shorter boy.

"Hey now, that was mine."

"Too bad KJ, better be faster next time." Racheal giggled, taking a sip.

"Darn I even paid for it."

"That's what you get for paying, besides aren't we here on business? Where's that rat?" The blue-eyed girl asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. KJ, Matt, did you two find her?"

"No." the two answered, looking down.

"Ugh, fine only one way to get a rat out of hiding. Let's shake things up." With that final sentence, the girl raised both of her hands and the mall began to shake.

"What the-" Jean and Scott gasped as people began to run out of the food court.

"That's Avalanche's power!" Kitty yelled as she fell to her knees. Tables turned over, spilling their contents of various foods and drinks onto the floor. Some people slipped as they tried to find cover, workers hid under counters, hoping to be safe as some parts of the ceiling fell.

"Meredith Alvers that's enough!" A woman stood before the girl as the shaking began to die down. She had short brown hair that fell to her shoulders and an angry look on her face.

"Look at that, the rat came to the cat." The girl snickered as she lowered her hands.

"Finally, I thought maybe we would have to really rock this place. I kind of like it, lots of good stuff to claim." The auburn haired girl stood beside Meredith, an evil smirk on her face as she eyed the girl. The two boys came to stand beside the girls as they faced each other.

"Matt, KJ go behind we'll knock her down then give her the goods to finish it off." the girl said. The boys nodded their heads then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait that girl's name is Alvers? Is she like Lance's sister or something?" Kurt asked, looking at Kitty. The girl shrugged her shoulders and glanced over to where the Brotherhood stood, their mouths were as open as their eyes.

"DUDE! She's an Alvers! Is she like your sister?" Todd asked, his voice above a yell as he filled with excitement.

"Shut up Todd. I don't have a sister, I don't have any siblings!" Lance slapped Todd across the back of his head, making the small man curl in pain.

"Let's go rat! You couldn't beat me before the incident and you def can't beat me now!" Meredith called, baiting the woman. The woman lunged but went through Meredith. Everyone's eyes widened unsure of what to do or say. Meredith began to mock the woman by checking her nails as punches and kicks went right through her doing no damage.

The woman grunted with anger as Meredith began to walk back towards a wall, still letting the punches phase through her. Finally, the woman threw one final punch, with the punch metal claws pushed through the woman's knuckles. Those phased through Meredith and right into the wall, causing the woman to get stuck.

"Haha guess things really don't change. Same old angry moves." Meredith mocked the woman before swing around and kicking her across the shoulders, sending the woman onto the floor in front of the auburn haired girl. Her green eyes lit with excitement as she glared at the girl on the ground.

"Guess it's time for your special surprise." The girl laughed as the group gathered around the girl pinned to the ground by an unseeable force.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ororo arrived along with Logan behind the X-men.

"I really have no idea but that girl is in mega trouble," Kitty said as Logan began to sniff the air.

"Huh, she can't be...no...too old," he muttered under his breath as he unsheathed his claws and crawled towards the fight.

The boy with sunglasses pulled them below his nose, his eyes began to glow red as if gaining energy. The girl on the ground shuddered and was about to cover her face before she spotted the X-men.

"Storm! Racheal, the one with glowing red hands, she can't handle the wind where it whips her hair! She needs sight! Cyclops take out the boy with sunglasses! Wolverine," she took a deep breath after shouting directions, "Wolverine, try to deter KJ, the boy with blue hair! Please, I have vital information!" tears welled in her eyes and a smile grew as the X-men jumped into action. Scott quickly took out the boy with shades, shooting him into the nearest wall, while Storm quickly surrounded the girl with auburn hair with the wind causing her hair to whip around her face violently. She yelled in anger as Wolverine lunged at the blue-haired boy. He yelped in surprise and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh KJ, they need some bad luck! Hurry up!" the girl in the whirlwind shouted and suddenly the wind stopped. Ororo shouted in surprise as her own wind attacked her, Scott's powers fluctuated and he couldn't shoot straight.

"Ok everyone's distracted let's bolt!" Meredith said, helping her friend get back on her feet.

"Good call, KJ, come on!" the boy appeared beside the girls and vanished to where the boy was collecting himself from the wall. After they grabbed him they all vanished.

"Ok, who are you and what is this vital information?" Logan walked over to the girl and lent her a hand.

"We need to go the mansion," she got to her feet and glanced over to where the Brotherhood stood, dumbfounded, "bring them too. Everyone needs to be on the same page."


End file.
